Dancing In the Sunshine
by LilyChristmas
Summary: Usagi has quite a bit of work to do, but it's oh so nice outside. She decides to take a little break, which leads to window jumping, a grand chase, and an impromptu dance party. Isn't spring great?


Usagi blew a bang away from her face. She had been sitting at this accursed desk for half a day it seemed, but the clock on the opposite wall told her it had only been about three hours. The document stubbornly refused to complete itself, and she was tired just from reading it. The European ambassadors had been getting more and more rude with their requests, obviously upset with their numerous rejections. But a 'private representative' in the palace? Really?

She spun around in her chair. It was a beautiful day, and she was stuck in here doing nonsense paperwork. Mamo-chan had ignored her complaints about doing it, saying that she had been putting it off for far too long. She almost asked him why _he_ couldn't do it, but she remembered that A. he already had an important meeting with his Knights, and B. he disliked the European ambassadors with a passion. She didn't know what was said (she hadn't been paying attention at the time), but out of nowhere he looked ready to start a fist fight. Well, to others he looked perfectly calm, but she knew her husband's expressions and ticks, and whatever was said he didn't like not one bit. So that left _her_ to handle them, unless she wanted a thinly concealed insult to be delivered instead of a peaceful decline.

She looked outside once more, at the blooming roses and rays of sunshine.

Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Usako? My meeting let out early, do you want to eat lunch with me-"

He stopped, noticing the chair at the desk, or more importantly, the lack of his queen in it.

"Of course. Did I expect any different? I shouldn't have."

Usagi tip-toed through the hallway, keeping a sharp eye out for any of the other Scouts. They were in cahoots with Mamo-chan, especially Ami and Rei. Even Minako had fallen victim to his stern lecture about enabling her habits of putting off things she thought were boring.

In her defense, they were really, _really_ boring.

She was so close to the French doors that led to the gardens when she heard voices. Ami and Mamo-chan. Darn it.

"So she pulled another of her great escapes?"

"It appears so. I checked our room, and she's not napping. And she's not sneaking snacks either. So I'm assuming she's planning to run out to the gardens. I'm going to wait here for when she decides to sneak around the walls. She needs to finish that paperwork."

She internally swore and backed away. Looks like she was going to have to get creative.

She noticed the high window a few feet away, before deciding it was worth it to gain her freedom from this accursed work for even a moment.

"Mamo-chan thinks he's got me cornered. Never underestimate Chiba Usagi!"

With a new, burning resolve, she lightly dashed over to the window. Freedom was so close she could taste it, and it tasted like sweet, sweet victory. It took a few tries, but she managed to jump high enough to get a handhold on the windowsill. It took a few more minutes of struggling, slipping, and maneuvering to get up there, but soon she was kneeling on the ledge.

She silently pushed open the window, and some of her confidence wavered. It _was_ kind of high. But she had battled people and creatures who tried their damndest to kill her. She was _not_ going to be bested by a window. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and couldn't hold back a small shriek as she jumped, gown billowing around her.

Mamoru heard the shriek, and looked out the doors, only to see his wife fall from a window _at least ten feet high._ He panicked as she windmilled her arms, gown billowing and ponytails flapping behind her. She landed on her bottom on a shrub, and he was extremely relieved to see that it wasn't one of the rose bushes. With a bounce, she dismounted, and he was extremely amused as she struck one of her signature poses once she regained her balance. But she didn't stay long, hiking up her skirts and dashing for the gardens. He sighed.

Looks like he was going on a rabbit hunt.

Once she reached the gardens, she giggled in delight. The spring air was truly starting to warm, and she didn't even need a shawl to walk around anymore. The pathway was dry as well, with no sign of the previous night's rain. May really was a beautiful month. She gave into her childish urge to skip, humming to herself as she skipped along the fresh smelling roses and lilies. She was really getting into her relaxed zone when it all came crashing down.

"Usako? Usako!"

Nope. She was _not_ going to be dragged back inside; not when she was having this much fun. She supposed Mamo-chan needed the fresh air as well. So she dashed off again, laughing in delight as she heard him give chase.

"Usako! This isn't funny! This stuff needs to get done-"

She inwardly swore. Not only did he have much longer legs than she did, but she was running in a full-length gown and slippers, which wasn't easy. But she had fought monsters in a mini-skirt and high heels. She could do this. So she decided to cheat a little. She ran to the nearest tree, and scrambled upwards. It was rather short, and she had probably torn her gown, but it was worth it. Besides, Mamo-chan needed a little fun anyways. He was too serious sometimes.

She curled into a ball, and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle as Mamo-chan looked this way and that right underneath her. She held her breath as he glanced upwards, and then took a closer look. He narrowed his eyes, and walked closer to the tree.

Busted.

"Last I recall, bunnies prefer the ground to trees. Come down from there, Usako."

"No."

"Don't make me come get you", he warned playfully.

"Or what?"

He made good on his threat, reaching up to grasp at her skirt. She hopped down, but it was no use. She found herself caught in his arms, and she crossed her arms and pouted as she was carried away. She squirmed.

"Put me down. I'll walk on my own."

Mamoru felt bad all of a sudden. He knew she hated being cooped up inside, especially on a day like this. So he did put her down, but kept a hold of her hand. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"It's a nice day. There's no need to hurry, I suppose."

She broke into an enormous smile, and he felt himself returning it. They walked slower than before, enjoying the warm breeze and pleasant smell. In a fit of whimsy, he spun her around, and she laughed in delight as she twirled around his arm. Soon they were just dancing in no particular way, completely ignoring the path back to the castle. Mamoru chuckled to himself. He _had_ been in there for a while. A little sunshine would do him well. And his Usako looked to like she was having a wonderful time.

Usagi giggled at the smile that Mamo-chan let show. She was glad he was having fun. He needed it every once in a while. Being royalty was rather stressful, and Mamo-chan wasn't the best at letting himself rest.

The two continued to dance around, unbeknownst that the other Scouts were watching from the French doors.

"Aren't they cute?"

"She still needs to get her work done."

"Oh, lay off Rei. Maybe you and Ami need to dance around a bit."

"Minako, I don't think so-"

But it was too late, she had pulled her through the doors, along with Ami. Makoto just rolled her eyes and joined in. Soon they were all dancing and twirling, and they hadn't had this kind of silly fun in a while. This impromptu dance party lasted for a few more minutes, before Makoto said they should all come in for an afternoon snack and tea. They all enthusiastically agreed, and they made their way back to the castle. Mamoru leaned close to Usagi's ear as they walked.

"You still have paperwork to fill out."

She huffed.

"I know, Mamo-chan. I know."


End file.
